Tattoo
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Telah kaukatakan seluruh perihal yang ingin ku dengar, jauh sebelum aku tahu aku butuh menyimaknya. Kau membuatku tak khawatir tentang segala sesuatu yang kupikir berbahaya, jauh sebelum aku percaya tiada yang perlu kutakutkan. (Lang Leav) / KrisTao / Wu Yifan x Huang Zitao / T / YAOI
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KA MEI
**

 **.  
.**

 **Title: Tattoo  
Cast: Wu Yifan x Huang Zitao** **  
Author: Berlindia  
Edithor: Netonett** **  
Song: Yuna - Crush feat Usher**

 **.  
.**

 **Semoga suka dan selamat menikmati** **  
( ^^) _** **旦** **~~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku sudah terbiasa mengalami kekecewaan. Tenggelam dalam kebohongan manis. Dan jatuh terjelembab karena seonggok harapan tak berarti._

(Berlindia)

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao tentu belajar dari kesalahannya. Dulu ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Jika ada pertemuan maka akan ada perpisahan. Kedua orangnya dipertemukan dalam ikatan suci dihadapan pendeta. Namun juga berakhir dengan mengenaskan dihadapan seorang hakim pengadilan. Kisah cintanya pun tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Selalu berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

"Oh shit!" Umpatan zitao menggema didalam kamar yang lumayan luas. Dengan kesal ia melepas kaca mata bacanya yang berbingkai hitam.

Kenapa setiap ia mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliah. Memori masa lalu selalu mengusiknya. Apa otak ini tidak bisa untuk diam disatu titik saja dan fokus dengan yang ia kerjakan.

Zitao kini memilih untuk merangkak ke atas kasur. Rasa kantuk menguasainya. Masa bodoh dengan gelar sarjana ekonomi.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam handphone yang tergeletak diatas meja. Pacar barunya yang mengirimkan pesan. Pacar? Katanya Zitao sudah muak dengan rasa kecewa. Tapi berani-beraninya ia kembali masuk ke dalam rawa lagi. Zitao hanya terinspirasi dengan sebuah tagline iklan. _Life is never flat!_

 _From. Yifan_ _  
Ingin keluar?_

 _Aku tahu kau tidak mengalami kemajuan dengan skripsimu._

Zitao tersenyum kecil namun juga kesal dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia meloncat turun dari ranjang, memilih mengambil jaket kulit dan menjejalkan tasnya dengan laptop yang masih dalam proses untuk mati.

Baru saja ia akan membalas pesan. Yifan sudah menelfonnya.

"Kenapa tidak balas pesanku?!" semprot Yifan dengan nada yang kentara sekali jengkel.

"Baru saja mau aku balas." Zitao mengapit handphone diantara bahu dan telinga. Karena kedua tangannya sibuk untuk menyimpulkan tali sepatu.

"Bagaimana dengan skripsimu?"

"Tidak ada kemajuan." keluh Zitao.

"Sudah kuduga.." gumam Yifan sambil menguap panjang yang membuat Zitao memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Cepat keluar! Aku sudah dibawah!" titah Yifan dengan nada bossy andalannya.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Kini ia dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju gerbang.

Zitao dengan mudah langsung menemukan Yifan dengan rambut cepak hitamnya. Yifan tampak berjalan mondar mandir di depan gerbang rumah. Macam debit kolektor saja pacarnya ini.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Zitao.

"Ke café saja, skripsimu perlu di urus," jawaban Yifan tentu membuat Zitao mengeluh tapi sebenarnya ia juga sudah menyiapkan laptop di dalam tasnya. "Kalau sempat kita ke tempat Yixing."

 _You call me on a lazy afternoon_

 **Kau menghubungku pada sore hari yang begitu malas** _  
Asking me what I'm up to_

 **Bertanya padaku, apa yang ingin aku lakukan** _  
Let's find something to do_

 **Ayo, kita temukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan malas. Yang disapa hanya menatapnya dengan tidak suka. Jelas terlihat dari raut wajah Yifan meski Yifan menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Karena Yifan tidak pernah suka melihat Zitao merokok padahal dirinya sendiri pun merokok.

Ngomong-ngomong, Zitao merasa Yifan cocok menjadi mafia. Keluar dari mobil klasik macam Mercedes hitam buatan tahun 70an. Gelandewagen atau G-Wagon, jelasnya Mercedes-Benz G-Class, yang dulunya digunakan tentara Jerman. Kalau tidak salah G-Wagons ini perunitnya dibanderol lebih dari US$100.000. Orang kaya~

Ditambah Yifan juga menggunakan kemeja hitam tanpa lengan, kaca mata hitam dan tattoo kalajengking di bahu kiri. benar-benar serba hitam. Pacar Zitao jelas orang kaya dan itu cukup menyebalkan. Bukan masalah status sosial, keduanya setara. Hanya saja, tidak seperti Zitao yang cenderung biasa saja, Yifan lebih suka memamerkan semua yang ia punya.

Zitao masih menikmati sebatang rokoknya tanpa mengindahkan Yifan yang sudah naik ke beranda cafe. Tunggu..

"Tattoo baru?" Gumam Zitao dengan heran. Kini Zitao menatap lekat Yifan yang sudah ada di samping kanan tubuhnya.

Pantas saja Yifan memakai baju setipis itu. Lengannya baru di tattoo rupanya. Pasti rasanya sakit atau mungkin, Yifan cuman ingin pamer saja. Oh ayolah~ Zitao kenal betul siapa itu Wu Yifan.

"Ada kemajuan?" Tanya Yifan tanpa basa basi manis.

"Skripsiku sudah di acc oleh co dosen, tinggal dosen utama."

Yifan mengangguk pelan sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Ught, Zitao cukup risih sebenarnya melihat gaya sok keren Yifan. Meski, Yifan pantas-pantas saja melakukannya.

"Jadi, buat apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Kau selalu datang sesuai harapan ya," Zitao mengatakannya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Dan.. Zitao pun tidak mengatakan terimakasih sama sekali. "Antarkan aku ke rumah dosen utamaku." Kini Zitao dengan seenaknya menatap Yifan sambil menyandarkan dagunya diatas telapak tangan.

Yifan tertawa dengan nada mendengus. Kesal setengah mati. Disertasinya juga sedang di ujung tanduk deadline. Tapi Zitao yang menaikkan kedua alisnya meski dengan mata lelah membuat Yifan merebut rokok Zitao.

"Kapan kau harus bertemu dengan dosenmu?"

"Setengah jam lagi." Ucap Zitao sambil menatap jam tangannya.

Yifan membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut bercampur kesal. Tapi Zitao malah dengan seenaknya mengecup pelan lengan bergambar tattoo kalajengking milik Yifan. Senyuman kecil Yifan terlihat sedikit horor karena tangannya meremas surai Zitao. Sontak kepala Zitao mendongak dengan paksa, rupanya Yifan hanya ingin membalas kecupan Zitao langsung ke mata kiri Zitao yang tampak memerah. Kurang tidur karena skripsi.

"Kau mulai tahu cara untuk membuatku kesal rupanya." Bisik Yifan yang membuat Zitao tersenyum miring.

"Itu gunanya pacar kan?" Balas Zitao dengan enteng.

 _I see you arriving in your car_

 **Aku melihatmu datang dengan mobil milikmu** _  
Jet black Mercedes, built in the 70s_

 **Jet hitam Mercedes, yang dibuat pada tahun 70an  
** _Classic like you and me_

 **Klasik, seperti kau dan aku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan pertama kali bertemu dengan Zitao di sebuah bar. Menjadi saksi tak terduga saat Zitao dicampakkan oleh pacarnya. Yifan tanpa sengaja duduk diatas bar stool tepat disamping Zitao saat itu. Dan Yifan sedikit gemas pada Zitao yang tak mengatakan apa pun hanya mengangguk.

"Pakai ini." Sebuah topi baseball terulur dari tangan seorang barteder.

Lagi, tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Zitao hanya menerimanya, memakai dengan cepat dan pergi begitu saja. Dari gerakan tubuhnya saja Yifan tahu, jika pria itu tengah dilanda kecewa. Tapi Yifan lebih memilih menatap bartender yang terus menatap Zitao yang berjalan keluar dari bar.

"Yixing!" Panggil Yifan yang membuat sang bartender menoleh. "Aku haus."

Tapi Yixing malah menatap Yifan dengan terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan dengan nada tersinggung.

"Kalau kau datang, kenapa selalu ada gerombolan gadis di belakangmu sih?" Tanya Yixing dengan heran. Tapi Yifan hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. Tidak peduli. "Kalau mereka tahu kau itu gay, patah hati semua nanti."

Yifan langsung menatap tajam Yixing yang malah memamerkan senyuman lebar.

"Selamat menikmati minuman Anda." Ucap Yixing dengan ramah sambil menyodorkan minuman dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Aku belum pesan minuman.. oke, aku memang mau pesan ini."

Yifan kira Zitao tidak akan datang ke bar lagi karena mantannya masih sering mengunjungi bar ini. Rupanya Zitao tetap datang meski hanya untuk minum segelas bir lalu pergi. Sepanjang Yifan kemari, Zitao selalu melakukan hal itu.

"Karena Zitao bilang ia ingin minum untuk menyegarkan pikirannya." Yixing mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecil

"Hah?"

Yifan tidak menyangka putus dengan kekasih bisa membuat seseorang tampak begitu menyedihkan.

"Bukan karena itu, dia hanya jengah dengan skripsinya." Jelas Yixing yang membuat Yifan beroh ria. "Mau coba minum?" tanya Yixing sambil memberikannya bir dingin.

"Radler?" Yifan menatap lekat minuman yang baru ia cicipi. Kini ia menatap Yixing dengan bingung,

"Masa aku kasih vodka, bukannya melanjutkan skripsi keburu teler orangnya."

Radler atau Radlermass secara harfiah dapat diartikan sebagai 'pengendara sepeda'. Karena memang rasanya tidak terlalu kuat, bahkan terlalu ringan untuk Yifan. Belum lagi ditambah sari lemon didalamnya, yah.. minum yang lumayan segar untuk diminum.

Yifan langsung menyingkirkan Radlernya dan memesan minuman lain. Ia tidak butuh minuman ringan macam itu. Baru beberapa detik minuman ringan itu ia tinggal terdapat seseorang yang meminumnya dengan seenaknya. Yifan sontak menatap orang tersebut dengan menganga.

"Ah! Zitao!" Seru Yixing. "Itu bukannya minumannya Yifan ya?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

Zitao langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatap Yifan dengan terkejut. Oke, Zitao sedang linglung sepertinya.

"Ciee, ciuman tidak langsung nih!" seru Yixing yang malah membuat Zitao dan Yifan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan panjang yang.. yah seperti itulah. Dan cukup membuat Yixing berkata. "Oke, basi ya?" Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan malas. "Jadi bagaimana, ada kemajuan?"

"Judulku ditolak lagi," keluh Zitao pelan sambil menerima segelas Radler baru dari tangan Yixing. "Kurang sexy katanya."

Yixing menganga, melihat ekspresi Yixing membuat Yifan tertawa begitu saja.

"Maksudnya judulnya kurang menarik, jika terdapat seseorang yang membaca judulnya dan membuat orang penasaran dan ingin membacanya, itu masuk ke dalam katagori judul yang sexy."

Yixing membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk pelan. tapi kemudian menatap Yifan dan Zitao bergantian.

"Zitao jurusan ekonomi kan?" Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kebetulan! Yifan juga dari jurusan ekonomi, walau pun penampilannya macam mafia, dia juga sedang menyelesaikan disertasinya."

Zitao langsung menatap Yifan dengan mata runcingnya. Yifan sampai hampir terjungkal karena terkejut. Mata Zitao itu.. tajam dan sedikir horror karena efek kantung matanya yang hitam.

"Mungkin kalian bisa saling diskusi, Yifan juga ekonomi kan?"

"Kau ekonomi apa?" Tanya Yifan pada akhirnya.

"Ekonomi pembangunan."

Yifan pernah sedikit belajar. Dan berkat Yixing, keduanya terperangkap ke dalam diskusi yang cukup membuat otak Yixing ingin pecah karena tidak mengerti. Yixing hanya mengerti kalau skripsi yang diambil Zitao kurang data dan tidak jelas antara fokus dan lokusnya. Apa pula fokus dan lokus itu..

Yifan diam-diam mengamati pria yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disamping Zitao. Pria itu kalau tidak salah mantannya Zitao. Iya, dia pria yang memutuskan Zitao. Mungkin karena terlalu fokus, Zitao sampai tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya..

"Kalian lebih cocok diskusikan hal itu di perpustakaan bukan dibar." Celetuk Yixing sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Yixing!"

Tapi suara panggilan itu cukup membuat pupil mata Zitao melebar. Awalnya posisi tangan Zitao menyangga dagu, dengan perlahan bergerak menjadi menutupi telinganya yang memerah. Suara itu ternyata cukup membuat konsentrasi Zitao hancur.

"Oh! Sehun!"

Dan diperjelas oleh Yixing. Yifan tahu Yixing tidak sengaja tapi anak didepannya ini malah terlihat semakin terpuruk saja.

"Kau punya pulpen dan kertas?" Tanya Zitao pada Yixing yang menjawab dengan anggukan kepala kaku. Yixing langsung memberikannya secarik memo dan bolpoin dari saku dalam jas bartender yang ia kenakan.

Yifan hanya menatap Zitao yang tengah menulis semua masukan dari Yifan. tangan Zitao sampai bergetar begitu menulisnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kapan aku bisa menemuimu lagi?" Dengan gugup Zitao bertanya.

"Lusa jam 10, aku biasa datang ke perpustakaan kota, kita bisa lanjutkan diskusi kita disana."

Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Yifan langsung merebut pulpen dari tangan Zitao dan menulis nomer handphonenya di sana. "Kau boleh menghubungiku kapan saja."

Zitao sontak menatap Yifan dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang cukup membuat Yifan terperangah.

"Terimakasih."

Yifan bisa mendengar sedikit nada riang. Sampai-sampai Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan saat Zitao keluar dari bar.

"Manis ya.." bisik Yixing, namun malah membuat Yifan jengah karena Yixing menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sebegitunya. "Coba saja, mungkin kalian cocok. "

"Cocok apanya?"

"Sama-sama pelit ekspresi, muka tembok kok dipelihara."

Saat itu Yifan hanya iseng, oke ada perasaan senang saat menemukan wajah mantan Zitao yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya~ Intinya dia hanya ingin menggoda mantan Zitao pada waktu itu.

Rupanya menemukan orang yang cocok jadi pasangan itu tak selalu membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Yifan yang bertanya.

Mereka baru bertemu sekitar dua kali di café yang sama dekat perpustakaan. Mereka susah untuk diskusi di perpustakaan. Makannya mereka memilih café. Tentunya yang menyediakaan wifi gratisan.

Zitao yang ditanya hanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan panjangnya. Apa orang yang lebih matang macam Yifan itu selalu dengan seenaknya menentukan pasangan. Dan berkata _sepertinya aku cocok denganmu, aku rasa kita bisa mencobanya_ , pikir Zitao.

"Sepertinya kita cocok, mau mencobanya?"

 _Bleeeeh~_

Zitao tampa sadar menatap Yifan dengan malas. Dan membuat Yifan sontak memamerkan cengirannya. Meski berwajah sok keren, Yifan itu mudah ditebak oleh Zitao.

"Mau tidak?" Paksa Yifan.

"Mencoba saja kan?" Tanya Zitao yang membuat Yifan mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah."

Yifan langsung merapihkan semua benda yang ada di meja. Sebenarnya mereka sudah selesai diskusi dari tadi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Zitao yang ikut-ikutan memasukkan buku dan cacatannya ke tas.

"Tempat Yixing."

"Buat apa?"

"Hmmm.. pamer." Jawab Yifan sekenanya. "Pamer ke Yixing dan mantan pacarmu." Kali ini ucapan Yifan benar-benar aneh. Zitao sampai bingung sendiri. "Itu merupakan hal yang wajib kau lakukan, terutama kepada mantanmu itu."

Zitao yang awalnya menganga sontak tertawa sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya saat melihat raut wajah Yifan yang begitu serius.

"Aku serius!" Ucap Yifan yang malah membuat Zitao tertawa semakin keras.

Tapi ini serius, Zitao harus mengakuinya. Jika melakukan hal yang namanya "pamer" itu cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi melihat reaksi Yixing yang suka heboh sendiri.

 _Honestly I shouldn't waste time no more_

 **Jujur saja, aku tidak perlu membuang-buang waktuku** _  
Cause all these little boys you're chasing,_

 **Sebab semua anak lelaki yang kau kejar** _  
did they break your heart?_

 **Mereka menghancurkan hatimu kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao mengerjakan matanya dengan pelan. Kebutuhan alamiah untuk mengeluarkan air seni mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi ia menemukan dirinya tertidur dimobil Yifan..berselimutkan jaket Yifan. Ini mungkin terdengar romantis. Tapi tidak sama sekali karena mobil Yifan sebenarnya terparkir di garasi rumah Yifan.

"Si brengsek, sialan." Gerutu Zitao sambil keluar dari mobil yang rupanya tak dikunci.

Zitao dengan tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam rumah Yifan melalui pintu yang tersambung langsung ke garasi. Ia dengan asal membuka sepatu beserta kaos kakinya. Ia butuh kamar mandi.

Seingat Zitao, tadi sore Yifan yang mengantarkannya ke rumah dosen pembimbing utama. Mungkin karena terlalu lega dan juga lelah, Zitao akhirnya jatuh tertidur di dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yifan yang tengah menghadap laptop. Tentu Yifan tak perlu membalikkan badannya, karena ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Zitao yang malas menjawab, hanya melempar jaket Yifan yang dengan sukses jatuh ke atas kepala Yifan. Zitao tidak mengindahkan bentakan Yifan, karena Zitao harus ke kamar mandi.

Karena sudah dikamar mandi, Zitao sekalian membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Zitao itu punya kebiasaan mandi yang cukup lama.

Zitao kira Yifan sudah tidur saat ia mandi tapi rupanya Yifan masih betah mengerjakan disertasinya.

"Masih belum selesai?" Tanya Zitao, Yifan hanya mengangguk.

Zitao berdecak pelan saat menemukan tasnya sudah ada di samping meja belajar Yifan. Si pacarnya ini lebih memilih untuk mengambil tasnya dari mobil dari pada pacarnya yang tertidur dimobil rupanya.

"Soalnya aku yakin, aku tidak kuat menggendongmu keluar dari mobil." Ucap Yifan yang mengerti dengan arah pandang Zitao.

"Aku tidak minta untuk digendong, bangunkan saja."

"Itu sih cari mati namanya," celetuk Yifan yang membuat Zitao melotot. "Kau ingat saat terakhir kali aku membangunkanmu, kau malah menonjok wajahku."

"Ahaha.." tawa kering Zitao.

Yifan tiba-tiba menguap dengan lebar. Saat Yifan berniat mengambil cangkir kopinya, Zitao sudah menaruh telapak tangannya tepat di atas permukaan cangkir. Mencegah Yifan untuk kembali mengkonsumsi cairan hitam pekat itu.

"Sudah.. tidur.. tidur.. sudah jam 3 malam." Zitao memperhatikan mata Yifan yang sudah memerah. Kini tangan Zitao pun menekan tombol _ctrl_ dan huruf _s_ di keyboard laptop Yifan. Kemudian menutup jendela _Microsoft Word_ berisi disertasi Yifan.

"Besok kau ke kampus?" Tanya Yifan yang sepertinya menuruti kata-kata Zitao.

"Besok aku harus mulai menyusun persyaratan sidang."

"Enaknya sudah mau sidang." Gumam Yifan pelan yang membuat Zitao melirik Yifan dengan heran.

"Kau juga kan sebenarnya dari kemarin sudah bisa daftar sidang."

Yifan itu termasuk orang yang terlalu perfect. Segalanya harus sempurna. Dosen promotornya sendiri pun sudah bilang, disertasi Yifan itu melebihi kata cukup. Tapi Yifannya saja yang dari dulu sepertinya tidak mudah puas akan segala hal.

Berbeda dengan Zitao yang lebih suka tidur dengan pakaian serba panjang. Yifan lebih suka hanya mengenakan boxernya. Zitao ngeri sendiri melihat tatto ular korba yang menganga di punggung Yifan. Kalau itu tattoo naga, Zitao pasti mengira sudah berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota yakuza jepang.

"UGHT!" Zitao yang bersuara.

Karena Yifan dengan seenaknya melompat ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh Zitao yang tengah berusaha kembali tertidur. Zitao jelas meronta karena tubuh Yifan itu berat. Akhirnya Yifan mau berguling ke samping karena ditendang dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Zitao yang sudah kehabisan nafas. Tapi Yifan bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Sekarang si pria bertattoo itu memeluk tubuh Zitao dari samping dan berbisik pelan.

"Mau melakukan itu tidak?" Tanya Yifan yang membuat Zitao menatap mata Yifan yang sudah memerah.

Yifan sendiri malah memerhatikan kantung mata Zitao yang dari dulu hitam semakin menghitam. Ini bukan tatapan saling menggoda atau apalah. Karena yang terjadi mereka malah saling menghela nafas.

"Tidak mungkin ya?" Tanya Yifan.

"Sudah tidur.. tidur."

Mereka terlalu lelah untuk melakukan aktifitas membakar kalori itu. Tapi Yifan tetap memaksa wajah Zitao agar tetap menatap matanya. Berciuman mungkin bukan hal yang melelahkan.

Zitao selalu mengkerut kalau bibirnya dilumat dengan sebegitunya oleh Yifan. Belum lagi Yifan suka menggunakan lidahnya dan dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam mulut Zitao. Tapi lidah yang awalnya bergerak aktif lambat laun semakin pasif dan berhenti.

Zitao menjauhkan wajahnya dan menemukan Yifan yang sudah terlelap tidur dengan lidah terjulur. Zitao dengan dahi berkerut langsung tertawa terkikik dan menoyor dahi Yifan. Hingga Yifan sempat terbangun dan kembali tertidur dengan mulut terbungkam.

"Si brengsek."

 _I feel a little rush_

 **Aku merasakan sebuah desakan kecil**

 _I think I've got a little crush on you_

 **Aku pikir aku mulai sedikit tertarik padamu**

 _I hope it's not too much_

 **Aku harap rasa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Zitao tampak menatap Yifan yang tengah menari di lantai dansa. Seorang DJ memainkan lagu dari DJ Snake yang berjudul Middle. Zitao suka menari, tapi ia sedang tidak mood sekarang. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di bar stool sambil menatap Yifan yang sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kalian itu serius tidak sih?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba yang membuat Zitao mengalihkan tatapannya. "Masa coba-coba kalian itu lama juga ya."

"Coba-coba?" gumam Zitao pelan. Ia baru ingat sekarang. "Tapi kita tidak main-main kok, kita cukup serius."

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Zitao kalem. Lah, kalau tidak suka mana mungkin hubungan mereka berlanjut. Zitao hendak meminum beernya namun sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya menghentikannya. "Loh? Sudah selesai?" tanya Zitao saat menemukan pelakunya merupakan Yifan.

"Sudah, soalnya kau sudah tidak menatapku lagi." Jawab Yifan yang membuat ZItao tersenyum pelan.

Yifan yang awalnya akan mengecup bibir Zitao, malah mendapatkan telapak tangan Zitao tepat di wajahnya. Zitao bahkan memalingkan wajahnya dengan enggan.

"Aku tidak mau ditatap tajam seperti itu terus." Ujar Zitao dengan jengah. Alasan lain Zitao tidak mau turun ke lantai dansa. Salah satunya juga dikarenakan penggemar Yifan yang terlihat ganas dan seolah ingin mengoyak tubuhnya. Ingat, wanita itu tidak selemah penampilannya.

"Tsk, kau tidak manis sama sekali." Keluh Yifan dengan dengusan kesal.

" _Hell ya_ ~" gumam Yixing yang tahu persis maksud Yifan. " _You fucking annoying_ , hobi pamermu itu benar-benar memuakkan." Ucapan Yixing tentu tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Yifan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pemilik bar?" tanya Zitao tiba-tiba.

Yixing dengan santai langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jari manis Yixing sudah terpasang cincin. Bagi orang China, menggunakan cincin berarti orang tersebut sudah menikah. Refleks tidak hanya Zitao, Yifan pun ikut memajukkan kepalanya dan menatap cincin Yixing dengan terpukau.

"Gila~" gumam Yifan dengan nada heran. "Kau kok bisa menikah dengannya?"

"Dia melamarku dan aku menerimanya." Jawab Yixing dengan kalem. "Jung Taekwoon, gila jika aku tolak." Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ringan. Dan menatap Yifan dengan senyuman miring. Balas pamer maksudnya.

"Realistis sih," jawab Zitao pelan. "Baik, romantis, tampan, pemilik bar terkenal, apa yang kurang?" komentar Zitao tentunya membuat Yifan berdecih pelan. Ini pacarnya malah memuji kekasih orang lain dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri. Parah.

Informasi tambahan, kenapa Yifan senang pamer pada Yixing, begitu pun sebaliknya? Ya, karena mereka ini mantanan.

"Kurang kaya," jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Yixing. Orang yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Yixing. "Jauhlah dengan Yifan, pemilik _marketplace online_."

"Ap ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Yifan dengan nada heran. Serius deh, menikah?! Taekwoon dan Yifan itu seumuran loh! Yixing juga cuman beda satu tahun dengan keduanya.

"Nanti keburu direbut orang, bahaya," ucap Taekwoon ringan. "Lagi pula biaya cerai kan bisa lebih mahal ketimbang biaya pernikahan."

Logika seorang Taekwoon tentu membuat Zitao dan Yifan, ah bahkan Yixing menganga. Tapi perkataan Taekwoon cukup untuk membuat Yifan menatap lekat ZItao yang masih mengomentari cicin Yixing. Yifan itu meski terlihat tidak peduli, terkadang mudah terpengaruh dengan perkataan orang lain. Dan Zitao itu lumayan peka. Jadi Zitao membalas tatapan Yifan.

"Aku masih terlalu muda dan baru lulus sarjana." Ucap Zitao yang membuat Yifan tersentak kaget. "Jadi tolong berikan aku waktu untuk menikmati pekerjaan baruku dahulu."

Yifan langsung tertawa dengan pelan. Ketahuan. Tapi ada hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Zitao mengecup pelan ujung bibir Yifan. Padahal tadi Zitao jelas-jelas menolak kecupan dari Yifan.

"Tenang aku orangnya setia kok," Zitao melanjutkan perkataannya disaat Yifan tengah menangani keterkejutannya. Rasa bir bercampur tembakau tertinggal di permukaan bibir Yifan. "Kalau kau melamarku pasti aku terima."

Zitao yang berkata dengan percaya diri dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Yifan tergagap. Mulut manis itu.. bukan! Bukan! Serius! Yifan akan mendapatkan ZItao seutuhnya. Sekarang juga!

 _Cuse you stop dong what you're doing_

 **Sebab kau menghentikan apa yang kau kerjakan**

 _When I call you come to me running_

 **Ketika aku memanggil kau datang padaku dengan berlari**

 _And I would do the same to you_

 **Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu**

 _So, tell me that you feel it too!_

 **Jadi, katakan padaku bahwa kau merasakannya juga!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Telah kaukatakan seluruh perihal yang ingin ku dengar, jauh sebelum aku tahu aku butuh menyimaknya. Kau membuatku tak khawatir tentang segala sesuatu yang kupikir berbahaya, jauh sebelum aku percaya tiada yang perlu kutakutkan._

 _(Lang Leav)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Setiap orang kadang ingin merestart hidupnya. Itu wajar. Meski tak sepenuhnya memulai dari nol. Tapi cukup dengan memulai hal baru dengan sesuatu yang indah._

 _(Julia Perez)_

 **.  
.**

 **END  
**

 **.  
.**  
 **.**

Sekali lagi!  
Happy birthday ka Mei ヽ(´▽｀)/  
 **.**

 **.**

Note Author (Berlindia)  
Ide ini saya dapatkan dari berbagai macam hal mulai dari quote, komik, music video Yuna feat Usher yang berjudul crush dan kata-kata yang saya dapatkan dari artis ternama indonesia. Jeng jeng jeng Julia Perez alias Jupe. Bahaha, semoga kalian suka karena saya sendiri diam-diam cukup menikmati moment saat ngebuat fanfic ini. Oh iya.. itu Jung Taekwoon tuh nama aslinya Leo (VIXX) ,

Note editor (Netonett)  
Baru kali ini. Seriusan! KrisTao! Mba ber sempet minta rekomendasi manga yang ukenya gak kalah sangar sama semenya. Dikirain buat apa taunya buat ini. Katanya buat kado ultah. Kalo gak salah ka mei ini yang pernah saya tanyain di lembar terimakasihnya skripsi mba ber. Btw ada kata-kata mutiara dari jupe pula. Kalian harus tahu si mba ber ini adalah The Bigger Fans of Julian Perez Hahahaha INI SERIUS! 

**.**

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAMPIR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oia, kalau ada yang merasa fanfic ini kurang greget, mungkin karena..**

 **Selamat! Anda baru saja membaca fanfic buatan Author dan Editor KrisLay hard shipper yang juga anti KrisTao. #BOOM**


End file.
